User blog:SigmaKlim/Suggestion for the Wiki?
Wasn't sure where to put this and I didn't want to single out any of the admin users to ask just in case??? But I've been thinking about something for a while and the new namespaces might make it possible or at least easier to deal with? Without going into rambling, I want to point out that out of the 349 article stubs, most of them are photobooks. An overwhelming number of them, to be precise. Most of the time, Photobook pages only have a small tidbit about which number photobook it is in the persons career, a handful of images, plus the infobox on the side with release dates. Sometimes there is information about the title and content of the book that helps fill out the page. I was wondering how difficult it would be to impliment this: Instead of having a page for every individual Photobook and a Category that can link you to a list of the ones from that member/group, having a single page for the Photobooks of a member with the "Category:Member Publications Featured In" and maybe "Category: Solo Photobooks" as the neccesary categories. In the end it would create something like the Solo Photobooks area of Sayumi's bibliography page , just with more info in one place and on a single page. And as a result, this page would instead now have a redirect to the one Solo Photobook page itself instead. Pros: *Gets rid of a lot of article stubs. *There are articles out there that are in the grey area of whether they need a stub category on them or not, and this would remove the uncertainty. *There are photobook articles out there that currently need the article stub category but are missing it due to the sheer number of stubs already and photobooks in general. *Consolidates information and allows for more concise upkeep. *Related to the above bullet: Removes the problem with pages not linking chronologically due to different types of Photobooks or due to user neglect. (For instance, Shimizu Saki (Photobook) is a dead end in the Chronology of Saki's photobooks despite having Shimizu Saki ''Berryz in Hawaii ''that was released years before it and a Rainbow Berryz book two years later. I know this is due to the Hawaii books being digital, but if I wanted to see all of her photobooks I'd have to go the extra step to go to the Category page and there's still the issue of the pages being rather short in general. *This could be applied to other things such as solo-DVDs and making of DVDs. Cons *It really does seem like a lot of work. I'm not sure if the process would need be entirely manual, but if so then it really would be time consuming. *There's the question of books like My Lovely Dogs which feature members together, but across groups. *This would be useless for members that have very little publications. Sudo Maasa has a single photobook and making a whole new page would still leave it a stub (Rebuttal: but it would help immensely with more popular members like Takahashi Ai and Michishige Sayumi.) *Edit: Wanting to link a particular book or DVD would force you to link to the main page as a redirect. (Thought I know you can link to a spot on pages somehow? Like... linking to the 3rd photobook on a page immediately instead of the top of a page.) If anyone else has input or suggestions please feel free to add. I just hope I don't sound like I'm an idiot or that I'm bigheaded. It's really just something I look at and go "why aren't we doing this?" Category:Blog posts